


I Changed the Subject

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim has lost his senses





	I Changed the Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Yet another obsenad...

I Changed the Subject  
  
by Bluewolf  
  
"What do you want for breakfast, Jim?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Blair ran up the stair to Jim's bedroom. "Jim! Hey, tough guy, you're not zoning on me, are you?"  
  
"Blair?" Ellison shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't hear you; did you want something?"  
  
"Didn't hear me? Jim I-can-hear-a-fly-walking-on-the-loft-ceiling Ellison didn't hear me? OK, Jim, I can only think of one thing that'd make you lose contact with your surroundings like that; what's she like? Where did you meet her?"  
  
"There's no 'her' Chief. I just seem... My hearing - all my senses - seem to have reverted to normal."  
  
"Reverted...? Oh. Are you feeling all right? No headache, no fever - "  
  
"I'm feeling fine, Sandburg - I just woke up this morning and my senses had gone." He shrugged. "It's no big deal. I managed fine without them for years."  
  
"Jim - we've got to work on this. Your senses are part of what makes you the cop you are."  
  
"I was a good cop before they kicked in. I'll still be a good cop without them."  
  
"I'm not denying that, Jim." He sat on the edge of the bed. "But we've got to find out why you suddenly lost them. Like, if they come back, but then you lose them again in the middle of using them. That would not be good, man."  
  
"I'm not sure I want them back, Chief. I'm tired of living a secret. Sorry about your dissertation, though. You've lost your subject."  
  
"Oh." He shrugged. "That doesn't matter. After Lee Brackett, I realised I couldn't hand in a diss about you anyway. I'm keeping records about what you can do, obviously, but that's for my own information. I changed the subject of my dissertation with Rainier just after Brackett - told them my subject had pretty acute senses, 20/20 vision, good hearing, good tactile response, but not really any better than any blind person's who can read Braille - in other words, not on a par with what Burton described. That I'd just fooled myself into thinking that I'd found a Sentinel, but exposure to her had made me realise that pretty acute wasn't Sentinel quality. I'm doing the closed societies thing. But I didn't tell you, because I thought that if you knew, you'd tell me my week here was long up and it's time for me to move on... and this has been the first real home I've ever known. Come to that, if you've lost your senses... Jim, if you've lost your senses, will Simon let me carry on riding along with you?"  
  
"You mean you want to?" Ellison sounded surprised.  
  
"Well, as long as I'm doing a diss based on the PD, I can retain my position there as an observer - but there's nobody I'd rather ride along with than you." He bit his lip, obviously struggling to retain his composure.  
  
"Blair? You really mean that?"  
  
Without looking at the bigger man, Sandburg nodded. Ellison sat up quickly, gathered him into a tight hug; and was startled by the fierce affection in his Guide's reciprocal hug.  
  
"Blair?"  
  
"I love you, Jim. With or without your senses, I love you."  
  
"God, Blair!" He pulled a little back, saw the sincerity in Blair's eyes, and fastened his mouth to the smaller man's.  
  
Blair loved him. He wasn't just here for the senses, for the dissertation, as Jim had more than half feared and had set out to prove to himself.  
  
Jim thought quickly. He would need to fake it for a little longer - he didn't want to let Sandburg know he had doubted him at all. But he could pretend that making love had kicked his senses into action again. That trying to disguise his very real affection for his Guide had been the cause of 'losing' them. He pulled at Blair's clothes, trying, without releasing his mouth, to undress the smaller man. Blair grunted, pulled himself out of Ellison's arms, stripped his clothes off quickly, and slipped under the comforter, back into his Sentinel's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
